Bogroot Growths
Quests Quests for this dungeon are found in the north-east corner of Sparkfly Swamp, north of Gadd's Encampment. The mutually exclusive quest options are Giriff's War (red side) or Tekks's War (yellow side). Exits *Southeast: Heart of the Shiverpeaks *Southwest: Sparkfly Swamp NPCs *Collectors **Blonk **Onkk * 1 Beacon of Droknar Bestiary Monsters *Hekets *:When Giriff's war active (playing for the red) ** 20 - 23 Ophil Amini ** 20 - 23 Ophil Tlamantini ** 20 - 23 Ophil Nahualli ** 20 - 23 Ophil Cuicani *:When Tekk's war active (playing for the yellow) ** 20 - 23 Gokir Amini ** 20 - 23 Gokir Tlamantini ** 20 - 23 Gokir Nahualli ** 20 - 23 Gokir Cuicani *Incubus ** 20 Stormcloud Incubus *Insects ** 20 Thorn Beetle Queen ** 20 Ghosteater Beetle ** 20 Thorn Beetle *Plants ** 20 Blooming Nettle ** 20 Nettle Seedling ** 20 Fanged Ayahuasca ** 20 Parasitic Growth ** 28 Savage Oakheart ** 10 Fungal Spore ** 15 Nettle Spore Bosses *Hekets ** 24 Ophil Patriarch (When playing for the red side and occasionally when on the yellow side) ** 24 Gokir Patriarch (When playing for the yellow side) Boss-Like Creature *Hekets ** 29 Z'him Monns (When playing for the yellow side) ** 29 Khabuus (When playing for the red side) Light of Deldrimor Rewards * On level 1 there is a Dwarven Ghost that spawns near the end of the level. * On level 1 there is a Dwarven Ghost that spawns near 2nd beacon. * On level 1 there are two hidden treasures that spawn in between the poison traps. * On level 1 there is a hidden treasure that spawns between the 3rd Res shrine and the end of the level. * On level 2 there are 3 hidden treasures. The first is fairly close to the entrance and the other two along the path. All are by mobs that can be avoided. Notes Scrap of Parchment: "Wanted: Yellow Ohpir. DEAD! See Griff in Sparkfly Swamp." Torn Cloth: "Tekks's Hyper-Mapping Expedition: northern quadrant of Sparkfly Swamp" Rewards *When opened, the Bogroot Chest spawns 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode) *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Bogroot Rod *** Bogroot Staff *** Bogroot Focus **A gold item ***Weapons exclusive to this reward chest: ****Frog Scepter ****Emerald Edge ****Moldavite Staff **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Ruby ***Sapphire ***Onyx Gemstone **A Naga Shaman Polymock Piece *1000 Asuran reputation points (1500 in Hard Mode) for a first time completion, and half the points for repeats. Tips * A Minion Master (maybe even two) is strongly recommended in this dungeon as there is an overabundance of corpses and all enemies leave bodies. Not only that, but the corpse-denial will reduce the threat of the Nettle Necromancers. * Moderate Hex Management and condition management are recommended as the dungeon has necromancers, mesmers, paragons (burning) as well as traps that inflict poison. * The Blooming Nettle are monks who spam Glimmer of Light and have a large energy pool, energy denial is in no way effective against them or many of the other mobs in the dungeon. The blooming nettle also spawn necromancer plant mobs (each monk can produce multiple necromancers). * Backfire and Diversion are recommended for this dungeon. * On the 2nd level within the cave section with lots of floating blue lights, there is a large group of several Stormcloud Incubus patrolling the cave. Try to avoid aggroing them as they can easily wipe a party out. * The traps that poison and cripple are scattered through out the dungeon and are single-trigger only. There are many of them on the path to the boss chamber, and at least one within the chamber itself. * AoE is also recommended for this dungeon * Entering rooms where friendly NPCs are standing triggers an event that has an army of mobs bear down upon the friendly NPCs. It is best to trigger the event and then stand back while the two factions fight it out. Interference will result in the entire army aggroing on you. *Generally it is advised to play for the Red Side (Giriff) for the easier boss-fight at the end and certain aggro events through the first level of the dungeon. Play for the Yellow Side (Tekks) if you wish a slightly more challenging experience. *Remember to flag your heroes henchmen away from boss's spirit rift . Notes Trivia This dungeon and the two quests that take place here have numerous references to the Wikipedia:machinima Red vs. Blue. Category:Gives Asura points Category:Dungeons